finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghoul (enemy)
'' (3D).]] Ghoul , also known as Wraith, is a recurring enemy in the series. They are usually an upgrade to the Zombie, and bears the same weakness to Fire and Holy-elemental attacks that their lesser brethren do. Appearances Final Fantasy Ghoul is an enemy fought at Chaos Shrine, Marsh Cave, and on the overworld near Melmond. Ghouls are a moderate threat, being the first enemy to be able to inflict Paralysis on each attack. Final Fantasy II Ghoul is an enemy fought at Snow Cave, Kashuan Keep, Dreadnought, Deist, Deist Cavern, and Tropical Island. Ghouls are minor threats, only attacking with a weak physical attack that can inflict Paralysis. It is weak to Fire-elemental attacks, resists Ice, Mind, and Body-elemental attacks, and absorbs Death-elemental attacks. Final Fantasy IV Ghoul is an enemy fought at Mount Ordeals. Ghouls are of no threat to the player, and can be disposed of relatively easily. Ghouls are weak to Fire and Holy-elemental attacks. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Wraith is an enemy fought at several areas throughout the game, and poses little threat to the player. Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII Ghoul is an enemy fought at Stilshrine of Miriam in Ward of Reason. It fight using the abilities Protect, Shell, Scream, Leech, and Poison Touch. Final Fantasy XIII Ghouls are basic Cie'th enemies first seen in the Pulse Vestige. Their narrow field of vision makes it easy to initiate a preemptive strike. They usually attack in numbers, but are not difficult to defeat. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ghoul is a weak enemy that spawns at the beginning of the chapter in Academia -400 AF-, but disappear shortly after the player advances the area. The Ghouls award only 1 CP and no gil, making them more of a nuisance than a formidable enemy. Final Fantasy Tactics Ghoul is the weakest of the Ghost family, and fight using Ectoplasm and Sleep Touch. When near an unit that has Beastmaster, Ghouls can access the skill Oily Touch as well. Ghouls can be poached for Ethers and Kunais. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Ghoul is the weakest of the Zombie family, having access to Miasma, Drain Touch, Darkra, and Invert. Crystal Defenders Vagrant Story The Final Fantasy Legend The Ghoul is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. It can be found on the first floor of the Tower. Final Fantasy Legend II The Ghoul is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. It can be found in the Undersea Volcano and the Cave of Light. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Ghoul is fought as a regular enemy in the Invidia Area and Spelvia Dungeons, and as a boss in the Trial Tower. Final Fantasy Dimensions Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Gallery Ghoul-ff1-nes.png|''Final Fantasy'' (NES). Ghoul-ff1-ps.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSX). Goul.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). Ghoul-ff2-nes.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). Ghoul PS II.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSX). Ghoul-ff2-gba.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). Ghoul-ffiv.gif|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES/PSX). Ghoul-ffiv-gba.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFT Ghoul Portrait.png|Portrait from Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Ghoul I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' FFT. FFRK Ghoul FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Ghoul FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. Etymology Category:Recurring enemies de:Ghul